


Reading List (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Series: Lists series BY musigneus [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Remus做了点功课</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading List (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reading List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/182489) by [musigneus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musigneus/pseuds/musigneus). 



> Title: List Series  
> Author: Muslgneus （http://musigneus.livejournal.com ）  
> Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮  
> Fandom：Harry Potter  
> Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
> Rating: R~NC-17
> 
> 授权：
> 
> 发件人： MusIgneus (musigneus@gmail.com)  
> 发送时间： 2011年3月24日 10:50:25  
> 收件人： 水蓝色的鱼 (lzqsk@hotmail.com) 
> 
> Dear Doris,  
> Thank you for sending the new password, and I would be very happy for you to translate any of my other stories that you choose. I am glad that the HP fandom is still thriving, and like you I think I'll always have love for being a fangirl. :)  
> I hope that you are doing well. 
> 
> Best wishes,  
> MusIgneus

**参考书目**

 

 

Title: Reading List

Author: Muslgneus （[http://musigneus.livejournal.com](http://musigneus.livejournal.com/) ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: R

Summary:

Remus does a little reading.

 

**Notes:**

Sequel to [Shopping List](http://www.livejournal.com/users/musigneus/5831.html). Inspired in part by [**maeglinyedi**](http://maeglinyedi.livejournal.com/)’s [coming out challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/maeglinyedi/197881.html).

 

原文地址：

<http://musigneus.livejournal.com/13817.html>

 

 

摘要：

Remus做了点功课

 

 

 

**=== Reading List** **参考书目 ===**

 

 

 

Remus心满意足地叹息着向后靠去，热气腾腾的水面晃动，几乎要溢出浴缸。Hermione姑娘用咒语让细小的泡泡自动帮忙清洗，所以他都用不着亲自动手，只需要舒舒服服躺着，沉浸在湿润馨香的柑橘味道中。热水温暖令人放松，他这一周来头一次觉得自己干干净净了，而且更好的是，他很庆幸终于有机会 _独处_ 那么几分钟。

 

最开始，他真的非常感动，因为自己受伤之后孩子们无微不至地照料。Hermione立刻接管了他需要的魔药，做了一大张彩色图表，让每一餐饭搭配的药剂一目了然。姑娘有朝一日绝对会成为超级棒的巫医，只要她有这个意向——她已经够严肃的了。Pomfrey夫人肯定会为她骄傲。

 

Harry和Ron根据Hermione的指示，帮忙照顾他，Remus从心底里为他们的关切而感到高兴。只不过有点儿……奇怪，或者说不舒服，在一个人生活了那么多年之后，突然有人二十四小时围在身边满足他的每一点需要。谢天谢地很快就要开学了，他再也不能忍受被当成个废人，可最尴尬的要数自己居然用坏脾气回报孩子们的好意。而事实上他很明白对于失去另一个人的恐惧给Harry，至少是Harry，带来了什么，从而令男孩……

 

最后一点泡泡在胸口痒痒的，很舒服，提醒他最好趁机放纵一下，不要浪费时间思考那群过分热心的小毛头，于是他左手握上了自己的阴茎。一场够劲儿的手淫刚好能令他足够放松，以便有力气在接下来的几天保持微笑，直到孩子们回去Hogwarts上课。过去的几周他一直都没时间——也没有任何隐私——甚至是自由自在的几分钟。打从在Severus的储藏室中令人尴尬仓促的那次开始，当然——可他绝对不想回忆那个，不是现在。

 

手下加速，他很快让自己濒临高潮，垂着眼皮，集中于堆叠的快感之中。是的，那相当棒；用不了多久……

 

他任由思绪飘荡，用力攥着胯下的欲望上下套弄。

 

 _真是……有效率啊，Lupin_ _。毫无技巧。很明显你_ 确实 _需要有人来指导你……_

_慢点儿。_

_拇指从顶端绕上去——没错，就这样。现在另一只手去摸你的胸……_

 

Remus轻轻呻吟，憋在喉咙里闷闷的，右手拇指服从了那低沉又富于暗示性的嗓音，堪堪蹭过乳尖。

 

“操！”

 

他猛地睁眼，急忙收回手臂。胳膊肘碰倒了Hermione摆在旁边的香波，玻璃瓶哐啷一声掉在地上。

 

那究竟是从哪儿冒出来的，该死？他根本没打算在自己放松（ _打手枪，来一炮，和手掌亲密接触……耳中隐隐回荡着那个嘲讽的声音_ ）的时候想着Severus Snape。绝不！

 

盥洗室的门几乎被摔到墙里，Harry举着魔杖冲进来。“你还好么？呃……”男孩看清了Remus的状况，相当明显没有处于任何危险之中，声音开始越来越弱。

 

狼人将伸手够魔杖的动作紧急刹车，转而抓过一条毛巾。他急匆匆裹住下身，以防Hermione姑娘下一个冲过来，或者万一Harry已经看到了什么。

 

“我 _很好_ ，Harry。”他回答，眼瞅着男孩的脸涨得通红，略微稳定一下声音。“就是碰倒了香波。”

 

“那就好。我只是……”

 

Harry俯身打算捡起玻璃瓶，Remus终于捞起了魔杖。“谢谢，不过我自己来就行了。” _我还没变成废人_ 。“香波飞来。”（Accio）

 

在意识到Harry又一次脸红之后，他心里觉得有点儿过意不去。

 

“呃……是的。抱歉。我只是——听见有动静，我以为……”Harry无力地比划着，结结巴巴，却突然想到了什么似的，“你洗澡的时候也带着魔杖？”

 

“你不带？”

 

男孩缩缩脖子，“是啊。是的。我也会。呃——不用告诉Moody吧？”

 

Remus尽力扯出个笑容，Harry则又道歉，跌跌撞撞走了出去。狼人一把将湿毛巾摔向地板，然后——这一回——狠狠朝门上丢了个加锁咒（locking charm）。

 

他坐回已经冷了的洗澡水中，却根本没再想那些温暖的泡沫，而是直接环握住阴茎，继续方才被中断的手淫，然后，过了一分钟，他颓丧地咕哝着爬出浴缸，跌回床上。

 

这当然不是头一次他手淫的时候想着别人；其实他经常在脑海中构建出一个姓名面孔都模糊不清的情人来帮助自己。偶尔，带点愧疚地，他也会意淫某个认识的熟人——不过他想象中的伴侣 _一成不变地_ ，毫无疑问地，全是女性。

 

至于意淫Severus Snape……他究竟出了什么 _毛病_ ？

 

==========

两天后，等孩子们认为他已经恢复到能够出席凤凰社（Order）会议的时候，Remus在心中说服自己这只不过是一次小小的偏差。很可能，是因为……最近一次高潮的境况实在太不同寻常。他已经独身，没有伴侣——一个真正意义上的伴侣——太久太久了，当然Severus嘲讽的建议会比预料中带来更强烈的影响。

 

诚然，Severus _确实_ 有一把好声音。醇厚、诱人，假如觉得那很有魅力也……没什么奇怪的。而且当时正是Severus用那样的嗓音咕哝出如此特别的 _指导_ 。

 

只不过是声音而已。绝对不会让他光 _看看_ Snape就硬起来。

 

Remus走进厨房，Severus瞥过来一眼，漆黑双眸迅速扫过狼人的身体，最终勾了勾嘴角，挑眉，满意地瞅着Remus双颊绯红。

 

操。操！这太诡异了。

 

Remus僵硬在门口进退不能，心惊胆战，直到他发觉其他人开始诧异地望向自己。

 

于是他坐下来，小心翼翼整理好长袍，整个会议的过程中，命令他的目光还有思绪，打死都不可以朝Severus那边偏过去分毫。

 

==========

 

第二天，当孩子们都回学校了，Remus做了一件任何神智正常的人都会做的事情。

 

他去了图书馆。

 

小时候他曾经坚信，一切难题都可以在书中找到答案，当然前提是做好足够的功课。然而随着年龄的增长，阅历的丰富，他发现其实只要有了大量信息，所谓的难题往往也会迎刃而解。

 

所以他走到“人类健康与生殖”的走道，偷偷念个咒语以确保不会有人注意到他从搁架上取了什么书，然后开始埋头苦读。

 

_出柜：告诉你的家人，朋友和邻居。要是你认为自己是同志……就把房子漆成粉色。_

 

几个小时之后，他把最后一本书放回原位，觉得头晕眼花天旋地转，不过多少心里有了点底儿。显然，男人中年之后才发现自己被另外的男人吸引是很普通的现象。并不反常。或者至少可以这样说，比起对男人一见钟情来讲没太出圈。当然要是和做个狼人这件事摆在一起就太正常了。没啥可羞愧或者担心的，他完全能忽略这种感觉，或者也能……再进一步。

 

只是，他不太确定要怎样做，仅仅是希望还不够。有几本书确实挺有帮助，可没有一本真的写明了 _实践操作_ 建议。让人有信心，却毫无指导性。

 

哦上帝啊。 _指导_ ……

 

当他就要走过河边那间时尚书屋时，他意识到自己最起码必须先有兴趣……更进一步。挥开脑子里那个具体的 _谁_ ，Remus调头回去。

 

快速浏览，年轻店员好心地过来问他是不是需要帮助时绯红了双颊，他真希望自己能像在图书馆里那样也用咒语使人们留意不到他。话说，怎么可能会有人读这种书而不钻到地缝里尴尬致死？

 

他只买得起一本，所以精挑细选了那个看上去最容易理解的——或者换句话说，看上去有最多图片的——直接无视了书里调侃的语调。

 

走回格里莫广场的半路上，他拐到小胡同里耽搁了一会儿，把那本书华丽丽的彩色封面搞得像是新出版的东方魔法防御术论文，就是他在Flourish & Blotts觊觎了很久却一直买不起的那本，然后感觉舒服多了。

 

可事实证明预防措施根本用不着——房子里空无一人。他倒进客厅的沙发，接着，偷偷摸摸瞥一眼第五章的图片，就老老实实翻回去，从头开始看。不幸的是，第一章实在枯燥无味，而他一想到自己居然徒步走过大半个麻瓜伦敦，就累得不得了。

 

_他又一次躺在浴缸里，不过这回可不是一个人。热水荡漾开去，水波撞在他胸口，另一个人也迈了进来，面对着他——Severus_ _。魔药教授几缕半长的黑发贴在脸上，遮住了眼睛，Remus_ _则想要伸手将之拨开，不料发现自己的双臂被吊在头顶，牢牢绑在了毛巾架上。_

_“Severus_ _……”他不确定地开口。_

_“安静，Lupin_ _，”Severus_ _命令，甩甩头发，做个不耐烦的手势。“我马上就演示给你看，这种事情要怎么做。”_

_“哪种——”_

_Remus_ _剩下的呼吸生生停在半路，变成一声惊喘，因为Severus_ _被香波弄得滑溜溜的双手正沿着他束缚的胳膊向下，抚上他的胸膛，逗弄敏感的乳尖直到它们挺立起来。狼人的下身不由自主挺动，引得Severus_ _发出轻笑。_

_“还有那个。”_

_修长的手指环绕上Remus_ _的阴茎，狼人再也抑制不住呻吟，急切地在黑发巫师手中戳刺，没留意Severus_ _趁机变换了两人的体位，把Remus_ _的双腿搭上肩膀；甚至在有什么硬挺光滑的东西按压在身后的入口也浑然不觉。为什么他会害怕？这感觉简直太棒了……_

_“喜欢这样，Lupin_ _？”_

_“是的……Severus_ _，没错……”_

_“Lupin_ _？”_

_不——为什么Severus_ _停下来了？_

 

“Lupin！”

 

Remus瞬间被扯回现实。“Severus？为啥——嗷！”刚刚大病初愈，他肯定是体力消耗过度；浑身上下每一丝肌肉都在大声抗议他居然会不负责任地睡在别扭的沙发里。

 

“抱歉，Severus。你刚刚说什么？”他问，费力地按摩着麻木的右胳膊，脑子也慢慢清醒过来。

 

Severus是用一种奇怪的眼光看着他么？

 

“我刚刚在问，你为啥要这样睡觉，Lupin，”黑发男人淡淡道，轻轻哼了一声表示不屑，“这破烂房子里所有的破烂床都已经塌干净了么？”

 

Remus正绞尽脑汁回忆是不是无意间把春梦也喊了出来，却突然发现那本要命的书掉在了地上，而Severus刚好拿着它直起腰。

 

“不！”狼人在魔药教授打开书本的瞬间急喊，“那——我——”

 

Severus眉毛挑得老高，唇角不动声色卷起个笑弧，看了一眼Remus，直接把书翻开。男人后退一步避过Remus乱抓的胳膊，哂笑。“哎呦哎呦，Lupin，谁能想得到呐？”他拉长腔调，慢条斯理，然后开始阅读。

 

“是他么，他是么？所以，朋友们，现在你已经读完了第一章，清楚地知道了你是个同志（感谢我们第十三页的贴心标签），你已经准备好了继续下去。你问究竟应该做什么？你看上了个火辣的小伙儿，同时也遇到了问题——是他么，他是么？同志，以及有没有兴趣？这里就告诉你——教给你，如果他就是你的真命天子，你要怎么更进一步。”

 

Severus放低书本，表情有些不稳，好像有什么强烈的情绪在里面。“这么白痴的书到底是 _啥_ ，Lupin？”

 

Remus怔怔看着男人，满脸通红。他不能说自己就是为了图画才买的，这样的事实根本没有说服力……

 

一步一步蹭过去，他从Severus手里抄过书，“没啥。我就是……呃，那个，我……”

 

“担心自己是同志（gay），Lupin？”Severus一针见血。

 

“ _不_ ，我……”无论怎样都不可能有任何优雅的方式了，所以Remus横下一条心，决定带着他所剩无几的尊严，就用最原始的路子撤退。“忘了吧。晚安，Severus。”丢下一句，他扭头朝门口冲过去。

 

Severus嗤笑，“你用不着再担心了，Lupin。其实这件事不值得引发……个人危机。隔着关上的门板手淫，背后还有个男人，根本不会把你变成同志，”魔药教授不屑。“ _我_ 是同性恋（homosexual）。 _你_ 不是——我看见过你盯着Nymphadora Tonks的样子，自己还以为别人不知道呢。”

 

“非常感谢，Severus，可我没担心。”Remus脸涨得更烫了，不过仍旧试图保持声音的稳定，装出一副轻松样，“我知道我不是同性恋。事实上，我通过看书得出了结论，我肯定是双性恋（bisexual）。”

 

Severus看上去有点儿惊讶——很明显，那不是他料想中的回答——而Remus瞅准机会脚底抹油。礼貌地颔首致意，他直接蹿进了走廊。

 

楼梯上到一半的时候Remus才反应过来，Severus居然回答了他的一个问题。

 

Severus是同志。

 

好吧。他确实怀疑过一段时间，但那可是Severus啊，这多么令人吃惊——Severus， _从来不_ 和任何人分享任何私事——竟然承认得如此爽快。

 

回到自己的房间之后，他接着领悟了另一件事——Tonks。Severus留意到他偷偷看Tonks？

 

狼人唇边终于慢慢荡开了笑意。没准儿，Severus把他的两个问题都回答了：他是不是，以及他有没有兴趣？

 

点亮蜡烛，Remus直接跳到了第五章。毕竟，他很可能过不了多久就需要这些实践操作的建议了。

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2011/11/15

 


End file.
